


The Loss of You

by Jevvica



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Angst, Episode Tag, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, s02e06 Through a Glass Darkly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3477647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jevvica/pseuds/Jevvica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Not dead,” he tried lightly.  Porthos didn't return the grin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Loss of You

**Author's Note:**

> Triple drabble tag to s02e06, “Through a Glass Darkly”. Three hundred words exactly.
> 
> I own very little and absolutely nothing related to The Musketeers.

Aramis found himself shoved unceremoniously onto a bench and big hands took the bucket from him.

“Let me do it.” Porthos parted his hair, searching out the source of the matted blood. “Looks alright, no stitches needed.”

Aramis smiled as Porthos leaned him against a hitch and carefully ran his fingers through Aramis' hair, sending splinters and shards tumbling to the ground. Porthos' face was dark, worried.

“Not dead,” he tried lightly. Porthos didn't return the grin.

“Thought you might be.”

“Well, it was a rather high window.” Porthos shook his head.

“Not that...I always thought.” He pressed his lips together, frowning. “I always thought I'd know. That I'd...feel the loss of you, like somethin' real. Like a rope breaking. Told Rochefort not to doubt you. That he didn't know you.”

Porthos protected Aramis' eyes lightly with one hand. His voice was a quiet rumble as the water slid across Aramis' scalp.

“But I couldn't help thinkin' that maybe I don't know you, either. We haven't been bound together for a while now. You were dead. And I just didn't know it yet.”

Aramis tried to sit up, reaching for the hand that covered his eyes, but Porthos was immovable. The big hand wouldn't budge and the other continued to comb through his hair and pour water.

“Anyway,” said Porthos, lifting him upright and wrapping a towel around his shoulders and head. “Glad you aren't dead.”

One strong grip at his neck and the touch disappeared.

Aramis struggled with the towel, peering around, pushing the wet curls from his face, words half-formed on his lips.

He wanted to tell Porthos everything, even the parts that shamed him. He hated the divide, the coolness, the lies.

But Porthos was already out the gate.

Gone.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be out of town and will have to wait to see the new episode until Monday.  
> No tumblr or AO3 or ff.net.  
> I may go crazy.  
> And if they don't do right by Porthos, I will turn into a rage monster.


End file.
